a pervy sanctum and blood shead
by cable crusher
Summary: A follow on from 'A War Between Leaf And Sound', its better, more M rated and more blood shead. So Jiraiya left to chase after Orochimaru. Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru must chase after him in order to get Sasuke back.


**IF YOU HAVE NOT COMPLETED 'THE WAR BETWEEN LEAF AND SOUND' DO NOT READ THIS STORY YET.  
IF YOU HAVE NOT COMPLETED NARUTO SERIES ONE THEN DO NOT READ THIS STORY YET... MAJOR SPOILERS IN THIS STORY**

**Did you think that 'the war between Leaf and Sound' was short, long, good, bad etc?**

**Did you think it ended weird how Orochimaru appeared but nothing happened?**

**Well it doesn't end there. In this story time has moved on a lot. In the first story it was just before the Chunin exams, now it is the end of series one.**

**Anyway enough with that weird stuff.**

--

Tsunade had left before they got back and the Chuunin exams were about to begin.

Orochimaru kills Sandaime.  
Gaara and Naruto fought.  
Tsunade was made Hokage.  
Tsunade got the nickname grandma Tsunade from Naruto.  
The Sound Ninja 5 died.

Sasuke left the village.

Naruto was sad at this and wanted him to stay. But now Deidara and Sasuke was out of the way, the Naruto X Sakura could begin properly.

Naruto and Sakura were in love for a long time and everyone watched it.

Poor Kakashi sensei...What happened to him...

Orochimaru was still at large but one day... Jiraiya will get him...

**--**

"_SASUKE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Naruto called out._

"_I am over here, I have missed you and Sakura and want to return to the village," Sasuke told him. _

_Naruto smiled as Sasuke moved over to him, suddenly Orochimaru faded in behind Sasuke. Sasuke then laughed and kicked Naruto into the air._

--

Naruto woke up fast; he looked at his clock which read the time: 3:28AM. He shuffled around his bed many times before realising he could not sleep. Every night for the past 7 months it has been the same nightmare.

_Sakura was still asleep, lying next to him. He was so happy every time he looked at her._

He then looked over to the picture of their group. He looked at Kakashi and had a tear come down from his right eye.

_Itachi fell from the trees and died. Kakashi glared at the dead body. He shook his head._

_Suddenly a huge bomb went off on Itachi's body! Kakashi and the black ops were right next to Itachi when it happened..._

He remembered how Deidara disappeared all of a sudden.

"_Sasuke, where is Deidara? Did he remove the timer?" Naruto asked._

_Sasuke looked confused, "Urmm well he was doing it and he disappeared, and so did the bleeper. I think we were caught in a genjutsu. I'm sorry Sakura... You and he weren't anything._

Everything bad happened in the past 9 months.

--

It became 7:00 and the alarm clock went off. Naruto woke up seeing Sakura had put her arms around Naruto and pulled him closer.

"Naruto babe... Are you alright, did you have another nightmare last night?" She asked.

Naruto slid down from his sitting position and lay sideways next to Sakura. She pulled him into her. His penis became erect fast and he moaned.

"Yeh... Sasuke left and I could not stop him." Naruto replied.

Naruto began to give Sakura some tongue action, she accepted and she rubbed his hair as they did so. Sakura wiggled her fingers slowly down Naruto's chest until it hit the wet penis that was just removed from Sakura. She squeezed it and Naruto moaned again. She then went under the covers and began to lick the top... Naruto and Sakura carried on for 3 more hours nonstop, moaning and playing with each other.

They were still continuing when Shikamaru ran in.

"I am so sorry you two, but you must stop fucking each other and go to Lady Tsunade's room immediately." Shikamaru told them.

They both began to whine. Even though Shikamaru was still in the room Sakura had one more suck before finally getting up.

--

Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki! Where have you been I want to know the truth right now!" Tsunade asked.

Sakura blushed and Naruto giggled.

"Well I hope you used protection..." Tsunade asked.

Sakura and Naruto quickly looked at each other, stunned. They forgot.

"Yeh who do you take us for Grandma?" Naruto snapped.

Sakura looked up from her belly and asked why they were wanted.

"We have news that Jiraiya is returning today... No wait that's what I would have told you if you had shown up 3 hours ago! Jiraiya came to my room when he got here like planned, he had information about Orochimaru, you would have joined him... BUT YOU WERE TOO BUSY FUCKING EACH OTHER TO REALISE YOU IDIOT!" she screamed.

Naruto and Sakura quickly looked at each other, stunned again. They forgot again.

"Jiraiya already left, there is no need for you know, and I just thought I would tell you." She said.

Shizune looked at Tsunade when Naruto and Sakura left. Tsunade caught her gaze and asked her what was up.

Shizune walked over to the curtains and closed them, "well..." she said as she walked over to Tsunade, She undone her buttons on her shirt letting them flap open showing her bra, "I have seen you looking at me Lady Tsunade, and I want you."

Tsunade didn't answer she was caught in the gaze of Shizune's bra. She reached out and moved both her hands around the back and undone Shizune's bra too. Shizune had a smile on her face as she sat on Tsunade's lap facing her. Shizune slowly undone Tsunade's belt. She then rubbed her hands down her knickers. Shizune laid forwards so that she could steal a kiss from one of the Sannin. They began to quickly get undressed, still with Shizune on top of her, kissing passionately and forcibly. They began to tongue...

Shikamaru burst in... "You are kidding me right, first Sakura and Naruto, and now the Hokage and Shizune."

Tsunade did not move or react in anyway, neither did Shizune. Tsunade and she kept kissing while Shikamaru was talking.

"I...We...urmm...We...WE SAW NARUTO PACKING TO CHASE AFTER JIRAIYA!" he quickly rushed out of his mouth.

Shizune went flying into Shikamaru and Shikamaru raised his eye brows twice quickly.

Lady Tsunade smashed through the window and ran after Naruto. Naruto was at the gates, he turned around to see a crazy naked woman come knocking him down.

"NARUTO," she said out of puff.

Naruto looked scared, "Grandma... I'm not into you sorry, I love Sakura."

She got up and picked him up and kicked him far into the other side of the village!

--

Tsunade and Shizune were dressed and Naruto and Shikamaru were talking.

"I wanted to catch up to the pervert, is that too much to ask?" Naruto said.

Shizune spoke up, "we know why you want to go with him you pervert!"

Shikamaru giggled, "But he could be going to find Sasuke."

Naruto looked at Shikamaru seriously and smiled, "No way, I want to go for the girls we find."

Shikamaru looked at him as if to say _great now you will never leave this village._

Tsunade and Shizune thought for a while, they decided to let Naruto go and catch up to Jiraiya, but Sakura and Shikamaru had to come along too.

"But that means I can't look at girls as much," Naruto sobbed.

Shikamaru looked so sad, "What a drag."

Naruto said, "I won't go crazy like I did at the Rock tavern. Believe it."

Sakura finished by going, "We will leave you and Shizune in peace now, if you catch my drift."

All three of them walked out of the village gates. They were going to find Jiraiya, then girls, then Orochimaru and finally Sasuke.

**So LOL that it the beginning of this story, it is already m rated in the first page I did on this. Oh well. They will be catching up to Pervy sage soon! **

**Remember look out if you like Twilight because xbunniecullenx has a few of those.  
Also look out if you a Kingdom of hearts fan look at moonchildmomo and xxlottexx.  
If you enjoy a whole lot of things put together look for ItsAZeldaThing.**

**LOL**

**byebye **


End file.
